


you make me stronger

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: Kara and Lena indirectly confessed their love for one another.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	you make me stronger

**Author's Note:**

> I have been struggling with writer's block lately. And tried to write something for the Supercorp fandom.

"Hey, you." Lena, in pain, tries to smile at the hero. Their hands are intertwined while Kara is waiting for Lena to wake up. 

"Hey." A tearful yet relieved Kara smiles back at the wounded woman who is laying on a bed at the medical bay at their new hideout base. 

"Luthors are difficult to kill, Kara." Lena reaches out to wipe the tears that dampened Kara's cheeks. 

Lena's conditions finally stabilized, leading to her waking up, hours after her surgery. "Darling, you look like shit. I am sorry I made you worry about me. I made a Super, the strongest woman in the world, worry about a Luthor." Lena tries to lighten up the mood. 

"I feel like the strongest in the world because of you, Lena."

"Ah, that the cheesy Kara I know and love." Lena fixes a loose strand of hair behind Kara's ear. 

"Why can't you believe that?" Kara leans over to Lena's touch. 

"Because I can hurt you." Lena winches from where she lays on the bed. The truth that surrounds that statement stumps on Lena's heart. 

"You can. Without a doubt, unfortunately." After months long of fighting, they made sure they will be honest with each other and with what they think and feel. "But you are not the only one who can hurt me, you know."

"With the way that I have hurt you, I feel no one can ever top that. I did hurt you, in every possible way I could think of. I know a lot of ways that could really hurt you." Lena feels a lump forming on her throat. Yet, another stump on Lena's heart. "I could not forgive myself when I did those things to you."

Kara sticks to her promise of no more secrets between them. "Lena, Lena, you are one of the reasons I am strong. Believe me. Stronger than I ever will be. You are my strength. You make me stronger than I could ever imagine. Alex, everyone, and now that you are in on the secret, you. Because when you are not by and on my side, I don't feel like myself. I feel lost. And you are one the people who could find me and bring me back."

Lena cannot believe that she has that effect on anyone, especially on Kara. She even retreats her hand from touching Kara. She suddenly felt unworthy of Kara's love, and friendship. Who is she to have the powerful effect on the strongest woman she knows? 

"I have this effect on people when I come into their lives. Everyday I am afraid that people who I love will be harmed, hurt, or worse, end up dead. I was hesitant to tell you because I thought I was protecting you from my enemies, from my secret. I know you are helping not just Kara, but also Supergirl for years now, and that makes you a target like Alex, and everyone else, even before you found out about my secret identity. I could not just live with the fact that I am going to be the reason that you will get killed or harmed. I have dangerous enemies ready to wreak havoc in National City, who would want to hurt me, in extension to everyone else around me. They could get through to me through the people I love. I can't lose you, Lena. Not now, not ever. I simply cannot bear with that fact. And now, you almost died because you were with me on the field." Kara reaches for Lena, and kisses the back of Lena's hand. She is grateful to Rao that Lena is alive. 

"You can't stop me from helping you, Kara. No one can ever stop me from helping and protecting the people that I love. I have brushed up with death far too many times to be scared of dying, of getting hurt. You also make me stronger than I could ever be. That is your effect on me. Not because you are Supergirl but because you are Kara, the strongest and most fearless woman I know. I am confident as I ever have been because you are by my side, Kara. My hero is my side."

//

**Author's Note:**

> tried my best, given I have been feeling anxious and down lately with things happening with my personal life. Writing has always have been a sweet escape, even just for a while.


End file.
